Child of Frost
by Moondancer5813
Summary: When Jack Frost finds a three year old boy running from a monster, he decides to adopt the little one. How will the other Guardians react to Jack having a son? Will Percy be able to keep a part of his life secret from his friends at Camp Half-Blood? Find out by reading about one very special Half-Blooded Guardian.
1. Chapter 1: The Moon Told Me So

**(A/N) Okay, I know all of you probably wanted me to update my A:tLA/PJO fic, but this idea was bouncing around in my head and would not leave me alone! So, I hope everyone likes it! Thanks for reading, and Stay Frosty ;]**

 **~MD5813**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Moon Told Me So

Jack Frost bobbed and weaved through the clouds, Wind carrying him and stopping him from plunging to the ground. He watched Sandman's golden dream-sand swirl through the air, delivering sweet dreams to the children of the world. He closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp, cold air.

 _It must be nice. Having someone who believes in you._ He thought to himself, lamenting on his fate. _Why did MiM save me? All I ever do is bring in the occasional snow day._

Unknown to the kindhearted winter spirit, the only reason he existed was because someone out there believed in him. If there were truly no one that believed in him, he would have faded to the Void long ago.

Jack drifted down, alighting on the roof of an old house. He closed his eyes, this being one of the few times that he let his sadness show through his mask of fun and games.

Suddenly the cry of a young child broke through the night air. Jack's eyes snapped open. Even if no one believed in him, he would not leave a child in danger.

Moving quickly, he spotted the source of the cry.

The largest dog Jack had ever seen cornered a young boy of about three in a back alleyway of New York. It was at least the size of a small car and had glowing, red eyes that promised pain and torment.

 _Where is the boy's mother?_ Jack wondered to himself.

His question was answered as soon as he got within five feet of the beast. The body of a once-beautiful woman was still bleeding out behind the monster. It was obvious what had just happened.

"Hey, ugly!" Jack yelled at the giant dog, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The dog growled as Jack rushed forward and shot a blast of ice from his staff. The beast let out a yelp as ice began to spread from the spot where Jack hit it.

Soon, it was nothing more than an ice statue. It then crumbled to golden dust that was blown away in the wind.

Jack then remembered the little boy. Turning around he gave the boy a forlorn glance, for the child could not possibly see him, and was about to fly away when,

"P-please don't go."

The boy.

Jack froze in complete and absolute shock. _Someone believed in him? But how?_

 _Time to think about that later_ , Jack scolded himself. _First, help the boy._

"Don't worry, Little One. I'm not going anywhere," He said to the child gently.

He shifted into his thirty-year-old form and moved forward.

"What's your name?"

"P-pewseus Jackson. But I like t-to be called Pewcy," the boy stuttered out, with a slight lisp on his r's.

Jack immediately felt a connection to this boy. He had endless sea green eyes that were now filled with fear and sadness, where peace and mirth should have been. He had messy, raven black hair that hung low on his face, almost covering his eyes.

"Well, Percy, how old are you?" Jack asked, not quite knowing what he was doing. He knew that he couldn't send Percy to an orphanage, this little boy had already suffered too much.

Percy looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes, "I'm thwee. Is Mommy gone?"

"I'm sorry Percy…she had to…she had to leave. Right now she's asleep."

"Will I get to see her soon?" It broke Jack's heart to have to explain this to the child, but there was no other way.

"Percy, she's gone to sleep for a really long time. But, right now, she is having the most wonderful dreams. She can't come back, though."

Percy's lower lip trembled when, suddenly, he threw himself into Jack's arms, crying.

"Mommy gone…"

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here Little One." He whispered in Percy's ear.

"Will you leave me too?" Percy asked.

"Never." Jack answered with determination. He would not let this little boy, his only believer, grow up alone.

"Percy?" Jack started.

"Yes?"

"Would you, well what I'm trying to say is…can I adopt you?"

"But I don't know you." Percy stated, flatly.

"That is true. My name is Jack Frost."

Percy's eyes widened.

"Like the snow spiwit? That Jack Fwost?"

"Yes, that Jack Frost," Jack said with a chuckle. "So, can I adopt you?"

"Thank you Daddy!"

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth opened, slightly, in surprise.

"Well then, let's make this official, shall we?"

Percy nodded his head excitedly, ready to finally have a father.

"I'm going to give you a little cut, okay? When I do, you'll actually be my son."

"Okay," Percy said, a bit nervous.

Jack then formed a small knife out of ice in his hand and gave his own hand a small slice.

"Now you, okay?"

Percy nodded his hand and held out his hand.

Before he gave Percy the cut, Jack spoke the correct words for the ceremony.

"I, Jack Frost, hereby adopt Perseus Jackson as my own. He will be my son by blood and love. I willingly make this decision and swear to care for this child as if he were my own."

Jack then made a small incision on Percy's hand. To his credit, the boy didn't even flinch, only gritting his teeth in pain.

Jack then clasped their bleeding palms together, letting the magic of the ceremony mix their blood.

Jack watched Percy's appearance change. His sea green eyes developed ice-blue flecks and had a small ring of the same colour surrounding the pupil. His hair turned white, starting at the tips and creeping up until it stopped an inch or so shy of his black roots. His skin paled slightly, from his natural tan, and turned ice-cold.

Once Percy stopped changing, the cuts sealed up on their own, completing the ceremony.

"Now you are truly my son." Jack said to Percy, who then proceeded to curl up in Jack's arms and fall asleep.

"Wind, take _us_ home." Jack said quietly. The held Percy cradled in one arm and grasped his staff in his free hand.

Wind gently picked the two up, and whisked them off into the night.

Unknown to the now father and son, two presences watched from a nearby rooftop.

"Are you sure this is the right decision? I still feel that he should be raised by his father." The man said.

"I trust my Guardians. He will be raised well." The woman said.

"And we will come for him before the end of his twelfth year?" He continued.

"Yes. Do not worry, this way he will be able to grow up without the threat of monsters."

"Very well." The man agreed reluctantly. "At least this way my brother will not be able to harm my son."

"And my newest Guardian, though he does not know it yet, will be taught responsibility and parenting skills." She added on.

"I still find it amusing that they assume you are male," he said with a chuckle, "Given your general hatred."

"Well, there is not much else I can do without revealing our existence." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Artemis. You have no idea how much this means to me," The man said to the Moon goddess sincerely.

"Your son will grow to be a true hero, Poseidon. All I ask is he not act as the other males of his kind do." Artemis replied.

Poseidon nodded to her and faded into a cool sea breeze.

Artemis just smiled, glad that her Uncle was one of the honorable gods on the council, and with a soft silver glow, vanished.

* * *

 **(A/N) okay. I am currently working on the next chapter of The New Avatar, if you wanna check that out, and I'll try to make it extra long just for you guys!**

 **Ciao,**

 **~MD5813**


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up: Ages 4-11

Child of Frost

* * *

Chapter 2: Growing Up: Ages 4-11

* * *

4 Years old:

"Percy," Jack called.

It had been tough, for the first few months. Percy had different needs than Jack, such as needing to eat, sleep, and somewhere to live. Being dead had its perks.

Quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to properly care for Percy without a home, Jack managed to build a small hut in Alaska. They were surrounded by trees and snow, no civilization for miles around. Jack hunted for food and was starting to teach Percy the basics. It was a good thing the cold did not bother either of them or else life would've been much harder.

"Comin' Dad!" Percy raced through the house on his little four-year-old feet.

"I have a surprise for you, kiddo."

"Really, what is it?" Percy asked, practically bouncing off the walls.

Their house was nothing special, it had two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. They usually ate their meals outside. While Jack did not need to eat, he had gotten into the habit while taking care of Percy.

Jack was currently standing by the door, in his thirty-year-old form. He had taken to staying in this form when with Percy, finding it to be more comfortable for both of them.

His current form was similar to his teenage one. He still had his white hair and ice-blue eyes, but was taller and more mature, both in personality and appearance. But he was still his fun-loving self.

"I can't tell you that, or else it wouldn't be a surprise!" At this, Percy pouted, which Jack thought was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. It was August 18th, Percy's birthday, and Jack wanted Percy's first birthday with him to be one to remember.

"But Da-ad," Percy whined.

"Well, fine," Jack said, falling for Percy's trademark baby seal eyes, "But no peeking!" He then scooped Percy up and covered his eyes, walking through the snow.

"Ready?"

Percy nodded excitedly. Jack slowly uncovered Percy's eyes and let him see his birthday present.

Jack had gotten Percy a blue birthday cake with four candles on it, burning merrily. Next to it was a long, wrapped package along with a wider, smaller one. They were all on top of a table just outside of the house.

Jack caused it to snow gently, and, catching a snowflake, presented it to Percy.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked nervously.

"I love it, Daddy!" Percy exclaimed. Then, with a gentleness uncommon in four-year-olds, he held the tiny snowflake and inspected its intricate surface.

"So, do you want to open presents or eat cake first?" Jack asked his son.

"Cake!" Percy shouted, happily.

Getting Wind to lift the boy, Jack watched as Percy blew out the four candles and made his wish.

"I wish... I wish for people to see Dad!" Percy said, with the authority only a child had.

This made Jack smile sadly, tears pricking his eyes.

"Dad, are you okay?" Percy asked, picking up on Jack's mood.

"I'm fine kiddo, I'm just glad I have you," Jack then kneeled and gave Percy a hug mumbling in his hair, "Thank you for believing in me, son."

Percy squeezed Jack tighter, letting him know that he had heard.

"Well, why don't we have some of this cake," Jack said, pulling back and looking into his son's unique eyes.

"Yay!"

Jack carefully cut the cake and gave Percy a slice. Percy practically shoved the whole thing into his mouth and smiled at Jack, his face smeared with blue frosting and crumbs.

"Presents?"

Jack let out a laugh and conceded.

Percy opened the smaller package first. Inside was a small ice sculpture of his mother. Jack had done some research on Percy and found a few pictures of his mother. He had then spent hours creating an ice duplicate, down to the smallest detail.

Even though they had a true father-son bond, Jack knew he could not take the place of the woman who had first raised Percy.

Sally Jackson. A sweet-looking woman who did not deserve the death she received.

Jack still had no idea what creature had killed her, despite spending days in a library. Eventually, he had given up on a real animal and started looking through mythology. After all, he himself was a myth and no normal beast had red eyes and crumbles to golden dust when killed.

He was brought back to the present by a soft sniffle.

"Daddy?" Percy looked at Jack with large misty eyes.

"Is it my fault Momma went to sleep?"

Jack froze, absolutely stunned at the revelation of Percy's feelings.

"Oh, my little Iceberg. Never think that, do you hear me? Your mother was a brave woman who sacrificed herself to protect you. She would've wanted you to live your life happily and carefree. Never think that this was your fault," Jack finished and knelt, opening his arms, as Percy crashed into him, almost crushing him in a hug.

"Now, why don't we open those other presents?"

"Yay!"

Percy rushed to the larger package. To be honest, Jack had no idea where it came from. He had found it in his room one night, just before the sun came up, with a note simply saying "MiM". His best guess was that the Man in the Moon had somehow learned of Percy and decided to partake in the birthday celebration.

"Daddy, it's just like yours!" Came Percy's excited reaction that melted Jack's heart.

And it was, in fact, nearly identical, the long wooden staff was something the young boy would grow into, with its shepherd's crook and slightly twisted figure. Unlike Jack's, though, it lacked his trademark designs of frost.

"Can you show me how to use it, Daddy?"

Wind showed her consent by swirling up in a funnel around Percy's small body.

"Let's start, Iceberg," Jack said, laughing along with Percy and Wind.

5 Years Old:

"Wind, take us home!"

It had been a wonderful birthday for Percy. Jack had finally let him go out as long as he stayed in sight.

They had explored many areas of Europe, though London was by far Percy's favourite. A young family had even stopped to talk, inviting the two to come to visit sometime. The fact that they could see them was surprising enough.

Percy got along quite well with their children, who were perhaps a few years older than him. Lily, James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo were the children's names. They were quite odd, but still very sociable people.

Percy made Jack promise to let them visit at least once a month. At the rate of his insistence, Jack got the feeling they would be spending quite a lot of time in London.

By the end of their impromptu trip, Percy was completely tuckered out. He was currently resting in Jack's arms as they flew over cities and back to Alaska.

Percy was doing exceptionally well in mastering the powers he had gained from Jack. The staff he had received from MiM was now decorated in, strangely enough, swirling designs of wave-shaped frost. Percy had bonded quite strongly with Wind, the two of them often playing with each other and running through the woods.

Percy was always having fun making Jack's signature snowball and often helped Jack with cheering kids up during a snow day.

While Jack could only be seen if someone believed in him, Percy seemed to be different. To be honest, Jack had no idea what would happen once he adopted Percy, whether or not he would be visible to humans, or they would simply pass through him.

He got his answer almost immediately, it seemed that Percy was still tangible to people, but couldn't be seen unless they were directly looking for him. Almost like a mirage.

They finally got back to their house after a long flight and Jack was almost as exhausted as Percy. The small boy had spent the entire day running around and getting out a year's worth of energy, which, unfortunately, meant Jack had to follow.

Climbing quietly up the stairs, Jack made his way up to Percy's room.

After much research, Jack had finally found what had killed Percy's mother. It was more difficult than it should have been, almost as if it had been hidden, but Jack eventually figured it out.

A hellhound. It had been a hellhound from Greek mythology. How it existed, Jack had no idea. But he very much intended to find out.

Percy stirred in his arms, and let out a quiet, "Dad?"

"Yeah, Iceberg?" Percy had been quite happy with the nickname, so it stuck.

"T' day was fun," Percy's speech was slightly slurred due to sleep, "C' n we do it 'gain next year?"

"Of course, kiddo. I'd love to."

6 Years Old:

"Wait up Rose!"

Percy was currently running around Hyde Park in London, along with the children they had met during Percy's fifth birthday. Over the next year, Jack had kept his promise and they visited at least once a month. These children were the only ones Percy could interact with, he had started to develop a slight British accent.

The parents were very helpful with Jack being a single parent, often giving him good advice and tips on how to raise a child. The fact that they were so kind made Jack feel even worse lying to them. As far as they knew, Jack was a rich young man who had wanted a child and decided to adopt Percy. They lived out in the country in the family manor and away from most people.

A half-truth, perhaps, but still a lie, nonetheless.

"They really get along well, don't they Ron," Hermione said.

Ron sighed, "Yea, I remember when Fred and George would play tricks on me at that age. Pranking from the beginning."

"It's almost time for the reunion. The regular one, that is. Jack, would you and Percy like to join us? We are allowed to bring a guest," Hermione looked at me inquisitively.

"Ah, sorry Hermione, I promised Percy to take him to the States this year. He really wanted to see some family I have over there."

"Oh, that's quite fine, next year per- Rose! Hugo! Percy! Get down from there, you'll fall!"

Hermione abruptly cut herself off, noticing the three children trying to climb a tree.

"But, Mu-um," Came the moaned complaints from her children.

"Dad, can I?" Percy begged.

"Sorry, Iceberg, we don't want you getting hurt."

Jack and Percy both knew that Wind would catch either of them before they fell, but they also knew that some things had to stay secret.

With a grumbled, "Fine," Percy dropped down from the low branch, Wind slightly slowing his fall.

Jack took a glance at his watch and noticed it was getting to be quite late, "Ah, it seems time really does fly when you're having fun. Apologies, Hermione, Ron, But I do believe that Percy and I must be going if we wish to catch our flight."

"It was lovely seeing you as always, Jack, I hope you enjoy your trip," Hermione said with a heartfelt smile.

"Nice seein' ya', mate," Ron said with his thick British accent.

"Bye Rose, bye Hugo!" Percy chirped, always happy after seeing his only friends.

"Bye Percy, come to visit again soon!" Rose said, in much the same manner as her mother.

"See ya'," Again, much in imitation of his father.

Taking Percy by the hand, they waved goodbye one more time and began to walk off. After a few blocks, Jack looked around to be sure they could not be seen and asked Wind to bring them back to Alaska.

Another year has come and gone, and Jack feels it's going too fast.

7 Years Old:

Jack had been wondering what to do about Percy's schooling. Jack knew that he could try to homeschool Percy, after listening in to several classes while looking for believers, Jack was generally confident in his teaching abilities.

A private tutor was out of the question, there were drawbacks to being an immortal winter spirit.

A regular school was a possibility, but Percy's recently discovered dyslexia and possible ADHD would most likely be an issue. That, and the fact that Percy might be invisible to those truly obtuse.

For now, he decided, Percy would learn from books. If there was anything Jack knew, it was books. Three-hundred years is a lot of spare time. Over the years, Jack had picked up a few languages and instruments, along with a large collection of books. Some of his favourite libraries he could navigate like the back of his hand.

Percy seemed to have a love of stories, but his dyslexia made reading and writing very difficult. Jack had decided to try teaching Percy ASL and another foreign language. Even if he could only speak the language, it would help with all the travelling they do.

Jack 'borrowed' a book on basic languages of the world, including a few dead ones, and brought it home.

"Hey, Iceberg!"

"Dad!"

"Guess what?"

"C' mon, Dad, tell me," Percy whined.

"Well, since you have a hard time with English, I thought you might have an easier time with another language," Jack was hopeful, he didn't want his son to feel left out if he ever did go to school.

"Can I try Greek? What about Norwegian? Ooh, Russian might be fun! Would Latin be hard? I mean, it is a dead language, but maybe-"

"Woah, Kiddo, slow down! I already know a few others, including ASL, so let's start with the one that you find easiest, okay?"

"Alright," And with that, they sat down outside with the thick book sitting between them, as they chose a language.

After some trial and error, they found ancient Greek and Latin to be strangely easy for Percy. That was very surprising to Jack, they were known to be notoriously hard to learn. After a few hours, he was generally passable in reading the languages and could speak them in much the same manner.

Percy yawned and Jack noticed the time.

"We'll work on these two and try some ASL tomorrow, okay Iceberg?"

"Sure, Dad," Percy murmured sleepily.

Together, father and son walked into their home.

8 Years Old:

It was over. The fight with Pitch, becoming a Guardian, getting believers. Jack was happy with Percy, but now he had more members of his odd little family.

Percy and Jamie were the same age, both of them getting together really well. Jack had made Jamie promise not to tell the other Guardians about Percy.

Jack had opted out of telling the other Guardians about Percy. If Pitch ever came back, he didn't want the fact that he had a son to become dangerous. Jack knew that he would instantly surrender if either Percy or Jamie were in danger.

Right now, the two boys and the Burgess Crew were in the middle of a snowball fight.

"Haha! You're out, Monty!"

"No fair, you used your powers!"

"Hey! I thought we said no powers!"

"Aw, c' mon, Pippa! It was just one snowball," Percy complained.

"Jack, tell Percy we agreed on no powers," Pippa said, as the rest of the kids turned to Jack.

Jack was somewhat startled, he had never been a figure of authority before, until he realized he was in his thirty-year-old form.

"Sorry, Iceberg, it would be pretty unfair if you could use your powers."

"See?" Pippa said, triumphantly.

"Ugh, fine," Percy groaned out.

The kids got back to their snowball fight, and Jack could see that Percy already thought of Jamie as a brother. They had been friends for just a few weeks but were closer than siblings.

Percy was incredibly protective of the few friends he had, and while that was good, Jack could only feel guilty for depriving him of most social interaction as a child.

Percy was an incredible boy, he had taken to snow and ice magic like a fish to water, almost as if he had been born for it. He could speak Latin and Greek fluently and was learning Norwegian and Russian.

His studies were also going well, he was an exceptional student, but Jack could tell that teachers simply wouldn't understand how to teach Percy.

Percy had also taken an interest in music, Jack was slowly teaching him piano, going through the scales and basic chords.

Noticing how low the sun had sunk in the sky, Jack said, "Alright kiddos, I think we all need to get home. It's gotten pretty late!"

He was immediately met with a chorus of, "Aww, just a few more minutes? Please, Jack?"

Steeling himself against all of the adorable, pleading eyes sent to him Jack responded, "No, I don't want all of you getting in trouble."

He then turned to his son, who was using his greatest weakness against him: Baby Seal Eyes.

Jack sighed, "We'll come back next weekend, okay? I promise."

Percy pouted at this but began to say goodbye.

"I'll see you next week. We can go sledging!" Percy gave a rather alarming troublesome grin as Wind gently lifted him off the ground.

Jack shook his head with a smirk of his own and asked Wind to fly them home.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, Iceberg?"

"It's nice having kids believe in you."

"Yeah, it is."

9 Years Old:

"Keep up, James!"

"You're going too fast, Percy!"

Peals of laughter echoed through the field as Percy raced James, Hugo, and Rose in a relay.

The whole group, Jack, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and all of their children were having a day together. The parents had planned all sorts of activities, along with a picnic lunch.

"Whoo!"

A fond smile was on all the parents' faces as the kids shouted when they won.

"Lunchtime, everyone," Jack yelled.

"Yes! Food!" Hugo cried while being soaked in sweat.

"Hey Dad, is there anything blue?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, saying, "I know exactly what you're doing, Iceberg."

Percy just gave him an innocent look while discreetly peeking at the baskets with food.

Jack let out a chuckle at what his son was doing.

"Did you really think we'd plan a picnic with no blue cookies?"

Percy's hand shot out to the basket, but Jack's voice stopped him.

"But you need to eat the rest of your lunch first," he said.

"Dad!" Percy dragged out the word into two syllables.

"That goes for all of you," Hermione broke in.

A chorus of groaning was heard from the rest of the children, but they all settled in to eat.

Jack quietly moved his hand closer to the cookie plate.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said, smacking his hand.

Jack gave a hurt look while the others burst out laughing.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure, Jack."

At this point, the whole group had collapsed on the ground in mirth.

"How did you do that?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched up, "I have three children in my house, Jack. I've learned what comes after cookie denial."

"Three?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After spending so much time with us, you should know how Ronald is just like a giant five-year-old!"

Amid the ensuing laughter, Ron's indignant, "Oi!" could be heard.

"You do eat like one, mate," Harry said while gasping for breath.

Ron only pouted as the others continued to chuckle.

"Dad, now can we have blue cookies?"

Jack looked in shock at the already empty plate in his son's lap.

"How?"

Percy grinned saying, "You should know I'm a bottomless pit by now, Dad."

"Go ahead," Jack said with a fond smile.

"Yes!" Percy cheered and proceeded to hoard half the plate.

"At least try to share, Iceberg!" Jack exclaimed.

Percy placed a few cookies back on the plate, muttering about communism and causing a few laughs.

The adults chatted for a while longer, and the kids ran off to play.

Jack noticed Percy hanging back with Harry and Ginny's youngest son, Albus.

The two were talking and giggling quietly in the flowers.

Albus was very different than his older brother, James, Jack had noticed.

The soft-spoken boy was usually found reading a book while the others played.

Albus was the same age as Percy, but he had proven himself to hold as stimulating a conversation with an adult.

Jack was glad that Percy was including Albus, the boy could use a few friends.

Jack knew better than anyone what isolation could do to a person. Being included was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Unfortunately, it didn't take much effort to go in the opposite direction. It was quite simple. You just have to do...nothing. Not saying anything could do more damage than the actual words and actions.

Hopefully, this would be a friendship that would last.

10 Years Old:

"You ready, Iceberg?"

Jack grabbed his staff and glamoured it to look like an umbrella.

Percy was about to go spend some time with Albus and Rose. James and the others had just gone back to boarding school in Scotland, so it was only the kids under eleven who could meet up.

Jack was quite intrigued by this 'boarding school.'

There was surprisingly little information about it, and he always got the same vague story from all of his friends.

' _It's a boarding school that you start at eleven, and typically your parents have to have gone there for you to get accepted. They're very selective.'_

He had suspected a long time ago that there was something more to the strange people Percy and himself had befriended, but so far he had nothing concrete.

At this point, he could do nothing short of invisibly spying on them, but he respected their privacy too much to do that.

"Alright, let's go!" Percy exclaimed somewhat breathlessly as he skidded to a halt at the door.

Jack smiled, amused, and called out, "Wind! Another trip, old friend?"

In reply, Wind playfully swirled around their feet, then swept them off their feet, and away they went.

They landed in the London suburbs in front of an impressive house.

The front door had an ornate handle with a stylized 'P' in the centre. The red bricks were paired well with the warm brown of the wooden window sills, and flowers adorned the front steps.

Jack stepped up to the door with Percy and grasped the knocker, letting it drop three times.

They heard a muted, "Coming!" From inside the house, and moments later the door swung open.

Ginny's warm smile greeted them as she ushered the father-son duo into the sitting room.

"I'll go get Harry and the kids, will you be okay in here for a few minutes?" Ginny asked.

"Go ahead, Ginny, we'll be fine," Jack said.

Ginny turned around and disappeared into the house.

There was a platter of tea and cookies (or as the Brits would say, "biscuits") on the coffee table and a fire crackled merrily in the fireplace.

A beautifully carved mantle caught his attention, and Jack meandered towards it. A dog, deer, and wolf seemed to chase each other across the wood, dancing among the trees.

He continued staring at the scene, and then something interesting happened. The deer actually _moved_. It looked up from where it was eating and pranced over to the dog, nudging it, and the two began to jump around the wolf. The wolf then proceeded to stretch and loped after the two.

"It's an intricate piece, isn't it?"

The voice startled him from his stupor, and Jack whirled around to find Harry leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Jack trailed off when his eyes landed back on the mantle. The images were as still as if they had never moved at all.

"You alright, mate?"

"Hm?" Jack's eyes snapped back to Harry's inquisitive green ones and he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jack said.

"It's pretty symbolic to our family actually, especially in more recent years."

Harry's eyes grew sad and heavy with an untold emotion as he stared at the carved animals.

Suddenly, Albus popped out from behind Harry cheering, "Percy!" and the two fathers laughed at their sons' antics.

Jack filed the strange occurrence with the mantle with the other unusual things associated with the Potters and Weasleys.

The kids rushed off and Ginny joined the two men, sitting on the couch and tugging Harry down with her.

Harry placed his arm around Ginny and invited Jack to sit in an armchair across from them.

"So," Ginny said with a bit of a sly smile once they had all gotten settled with tea.

"Have you been wooing any girls in these past few months? Perhaps a potential mother for Percy?"

The blood immediately rushed to Jack's face, and he remembered just in time to make it seem red instead of blue.

"Ah, leave the poor man alone Ginny!" Harry said although he chuckled at Jack's expense.

Jack simply made a few incoherent sounds of protest, properly embarrassed.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave it," Ginny conceded. "But, I was just wondering after Jack's love life, after all these years, we've never heard of you even going on a date!"

Still blushing, Jack said, "I've never really been one to seek romance. I mean, it's just never come up. I've been alone for most of my life after I had an accident when I was fifteen that caused total amnesia."

With a wry smile and humourless laugh, Jack added, "Not remembering your friends and family can drive people apart quite thoroughly."

Ginny and Harry's shocked and sympathetic faces greeted him when he looked up from the place his eyes had wandered.

"Do you- Do you remember anything from before the accident?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Jack smiled sadly, "Most of it. I was too late though, by the time the important parts returned, most of everyone I knew had either passed or continued with their life."

"Jack…I know that it never feels sincere when someone tells you this, but for all it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss." Jack could see the meaning in Harry's eyes, noticed the way his shoulders slumped and hands trembled.

'It's all in the past now. Why don't we move onto a more pleasant subject," Jack suggested gently, seeing the older couple start to get lost in old memories.

The adults talked for a little while longer before Jack heard the familiar tune of Pachelbel's Canon in D echoing through the house.

At the two's questioning looks, Jack murmured, "Where's your piano?"

"Across the hall and to the left," Harry replied.

Gesturing for them to be quiet, Jack made his way to the room Harry had described.

The adults were met with the sight of Percy sitting at the piano and dutifully playing the piece. Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo were sitting in a chair across the room watching in awe.

They listened to Percy play through the song, and as soon as the last note rang out, began to clap.

Percy startled and, seeing his audience, blushed madly.

Albus sprang up bombarding him with questions.

"Honey, slow down! Poor Percy can't keep up!" Ginny said in amusement.

Albus pouted but started with the most prevalent question on his, and everyone's, mind.

"Where did you learn to play?"

"Dad taught me," Percy said. "I started learning about three years ago."

Everyone turned to Jack in surprise.

Jack huffed, "Just because I'm immature doesn't mean I can't be classy."

This was met with a chorus of laughter.

'Could- Could you teach me?" Albus asked shyly.

Jack smiled, "I would love to. You just have to remember that it takes a lot of practice to learn. Do you think you would be up to that?"

Albus nodded decisively with a grin on his face.

"Wait, why do you have a piano if none of you can play?" Jack asked.

"Hermione does, and since the four of us used to live together, we got a piano. Since she comes over so often, we just decided to keep it. She tried to teach the kids, but her job got too busy and sporadic for any regular lessons," Harry explained.

Jack nodded, and Percy began to play Billie Jean by Michael Jackson.

Jack remembered when Percy had learned that. He had always loved Michael Jackson, and when he learned enough to play a song on the piano, he jumped at the chance to play Billie Jean. They'd had to modify some of the octaves and chords since Percy's hands were much smaller than an adult's, but it was about as close to the original as they could get until Percy's hands grew a bit more.

Everyone sat down inside the music room and talked quietly as the sound of the piano echoed through the home.

11 Years Old:

Jack heard the hushed whispers through the door.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he went to find Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron he heard his name amid the whispered voices.

"Could Jack be…"

"...already seen too much…"

"...managed to see through the muggle repelling charm on the mantle…"

"...a Squib?"

"...about Percy?"

Suddenly it went silent.

"...listening."

Jack realized too late that they, somehow, knew that he was overhearing their conversation.

The door swung open, and Jack was met with four confrontational faces, though they soon melted into guilt.

Now, Jack understood privacy. After all, Percy and himself had kept plenty from them. But when things involved his son, all bets went out the window.

Jack's stormy expression said it all.

"Why don't you elaborate?"

They all shared a look and then Harry sighed, "Get Percy, he should hear this too."

After retrieving Percy from his small celebration with Albus before he had to go off to boarding school, they all sat down in the room.

What followed was a fantastical explanation of wizards, spells, wars, and beasts. Jack never would've believed it if he himself wasn't a resurrected immortal teenager with ice powers.

By the end of it, the four were looking on with slightly nervous expressions, and Percy was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay," Was all Jack said.

If they were expecting a response, Jack's particular choice certainly wasn't it.

"Okay?" Ron said bewildered, "We literally just told you that magic exists, and all you have to say is 'Okay?'"

Jack barely held back a smile when Percy exploded.

"Why did you tell us if you're not allowed to tell anyone who's a muddle?"

"Muggle, dear," Hermione replied, "Well, we aren't strictly prohibited, but we have known you and Jack for several years now. We know you wouldn't tell anyone. Not to mention, you had already seen a few too many unexplainable instances.

"How did you do that, by the way? We speculated that Jack could be a squib, someone who's born into a magical family and has the magical gene, but cannot perform magic, but since Jack can't remember much from before he was fifteen, we can't know for sure."

Hermione and the others turned their inquisitive faces to Jack.

But Percy was the one who drew their attention once again.

"So the moving pictures and the dishes cleaning themselves aren't normal?"

"How-" Hermione was flabbergasted, to say the least.

Jack just laughed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Are you- what?" Hermine stuttered.

"We have some secrets of our own that need sharing, it seems," Jack said.

"Yes!" Percy jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

Jack and Percy then filled the four wizards in about their own origins.

"But how could Percy see through the muggle-repelling charms on the pictures?" Harry asked.

"I- I don't really know. It took some observation before I could actually see the mantle, and I didn't even notice the pictures or the dishes," Jack said.

"Could Percy be a wizard? You said he was adopted, and the ice abilities he has practised with might have stimulated his magical core enough to stave off any accidental magic," Hermione reasoned.

They all turned to Percy who had his face crinkled up, trying to remember his short time with his mother.

"I- I don't remember anything magical happening. The most I remember is like, a warm glow? I never knew my birth father, mom would always say that he was lost at sea. Not dead, just...lost at sea." Percy's shoulders had slumped at the memory of his birth mother and father, and Jack put his arm around the boy.

Percy didn't usually talk about his parents, and all Jack had heard were a few stories about blue cookies, and that his birth father was lost at sea.

"We could cast a spell that would tell us if you are one or not," Ron suggested.

Hermine was surprised, "There's a spell for that?"

"Yeah, pure-bloods used to use it on newborns to see if they were worth keeping."

At the others' horrified looks he added, "But this was way back, like, middle ages, back. Although I wouldn't put it past Malfoy," Ron muttered the last part.

"Lay off Draco, Ron, we're not in Hogwarts anymore. Besides, he's changed," Harry lightly reprimanded his friend.

"I still don't see why you're friends with him," Ron said crossly.

"We're not really friends, per se, but we came to an agreement after we were forced to work together on an assignment," Harry said with a thoughtful expression.

"Anyway," Ginny said, bring the conversation back to the original topic, "Ron's right, we could cast the spell on Percy and see. It might react differently though since Jack blood adopted him."

Ron pulled a long piece of wood from a sheath on his arm and muttered, "Here goes nothing."

" _Magicae Revelio_ ," Ron incanted.

A mist seemed to come from Ron's wand and settled on top of Percy. It sunk into his skin, then started glowing.

"Er- is that supposed to happen?" Jack asked.

"Give it a minute," Ron said.

Then, the glow changed from white to gold, with ice blue mixing with a sea green that matched Percy's central heterochromatic eyes.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Huh. It's...not supposed to do that," Ron said.

"I mean, the blue is self-explanatory, that's your influence, but I have no clue about the green. The gold...It's, well, basically Percy has the potential for magic, but isn't a wizard."

"That makes no sense, whatsoever," Jack deadpanned.

"Okay, so, wizards have a magical core that can be channelled into a corresponding magical object, usually a wand, sometimes a staff, and, very rarely, through their own body. That's wandless magic. A magical creature has an innate ability to channel magic because they can connect directly with their magical core. Wizards are much less in touch with the immaterial side of magic, thus the need for a conduit," Ron took in the group's impressed gaze at his knowledge.

"Hey, I can be smart too!" He protested.

Jack knew that Ron was smarter than he let on, but this showed it off. _Then again_ , he thought, _Hermione never would've married an idiot._

Ron continued, "A squib is someone who was born with a dormant magical core, so, even if they tried using a wand, it wouldn't work. It's theorized that a large enough magical shock can activate a magical core, but the finesse required to do that without killing the subject is beyond the use of a wand or the power of even the most skilled wizard. The opposite can also hold true, and this part isn't theory.

"A wizard or witch who consciously suppresses their magical core could, essentially, detach themselves from it. This would be a split-second occurrence, and we don't know exactly how it happens. Unfortunately, if the wizard or witch is unable to detach themselves, but continues suppressing their magic, they develop what's called an Obscurus. It's a parasitical dark force that feeds off the witch or wizard's magical core until it's drained dry. This usually is the result of abuse as a young child, and typically kills by the age of ten."

Ron's face was grim, and he finishes his explanation, "For Percy, it almost seems that he's a magical creature, and would be able to use a wand, but just...Isn't a wizard. From what you've told me about your ice magic, it needs a conduit like your staff, but it is very possible that he at least, could perform it without one."

Jack was shocked. In three-hundred years, he had never thought to use magic without his staff, but maybe it was possible.

"Huh, I never would've imagined…" Jack trailed off and became lost in thought.

"Jack, you said that you usually put a glamour on yourself and Percy when you go out in public? How does that work?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's not much like your type of magic, if that's what you're asking. It's a method I learned from a sprite I met about a century ago, it was mainly for playing pranks. It creates a visual barrier that your eyes think is real. However, it would take a lot of power to make it substantial," Jack replied.

"Dad, can we drop the glamours now? I mean, they already know, so…" Percy trailed off hopefully.

"Alright, Iceberg," Jack said amused.

The wizards looked on eagerly, looking forward to seeing what their friends actually looked like.

Jack's glamour was that of a man in his mid-thirties, with brown hair, eyes, and a tan complexion. His bone structure was slightly off from his actual face.

Percy was similar, having the same colouring, but different bone structure from Jack's glamour. They were similar enough to pass for father and son, or at least be related, but the features were common enough among humans that they could also say Percy is adopted.

Dropping the glamour, Jack allowed his age to stay the same (he had neglected to add that he was actually fifteen) and felt the frigid glamour melt off of him.

Since his magic was ice-based, any apparitions would act much like said element. Thankfully the cold didn't bother himself or Percy.

His friends seemed rather shocked at the sudden difference, especially since Jack's colouring was such a drastic change.

Hermione still seemed puzzled, though.

"Why didn't your age change? You said you're immortal, yet you've seemed to age each time we see each other. How old are you, for that matter?"

 _Ah,_ Jack thought, _I should've known Hermione wouldn't miss that._

"Er- I'm actually about three-hundred years old, give or take a few years," Jack said awkwardly, wondering how they would react.

"Blimey, mate," Ron said, "Wizards and witches can live a good century or two, but three's a bit out of reach."

They laughed and Jack gave a small sigh of relief that his friends were so accepting.

"You still never answered our question, though. Why didn't you age change?" Hermione persisted.

Jack just sighed and shifted to his fifteen-year-old form.

There were a couple of yelps from his friends and Percy snorted.

"Bloody weird, right. My dad looks like he's only a few years older than me."

"My attitude and nature can shift a bit depending on my age, but I'm still the same person. I still have over three-hundred years of experience."

Jack then got up and shifted back to his mid-thirties, and walked to the umbrella stand to grab his and Percy's staff.

When he walked out the door, though he found Albus, Hugo, Lily, and Rose at the edge and listening to a fleshy pink strand that had been threaded under the door.

"Uh...Sorry?" Hugo said sheepishly.

Jack sighed and waved them inside for their parents to fill in any holes in the story.

When he returned, the kids were chatting quietly and watching Percy play with a snowflake,

"Iceberg, catch," Jack called out and de-glamoured the staffs.

Percy grabbed his staff from the air and the room started to fill with light snowfall.

The ensuing chaos was a Percy-initiated snowball fight in the house, despite it being the end of summer.

Jack was just glad that the friends he and Percy had made were so accepting and that they knew how to have fun when it came down to it.

His little boy was growing up, and with friends like these, Jack wasn't so scared.

* * *

 **(A/N) Whew! I am so so so sorry for the long wait! This chapter simply would not come, but in the end, 6,767 words manifested themselves. I hope this makes up for the supremely long break between chapters.**

 **Okay, first of all,** _ **THIS IS NOT A THREE-WAY CROSSOVER!**_ **The purpose of Harry and co. was to give Percy and Jack some friends they could talk magic with. (And maybe a sequel. No promises, though.) I got a bit lore-heavy towards the end, but that was just to build up Jack's confusion as to what, exactly, Percy is.**

 **My plan for future chapters is to have a one chapter summary of each book because I'm gonna change a thing or two. Nothing drastic, but just enough to make it interesting. After that, the real plot will start.**

 **NOTICE: This will be Percabeth and Loner!Jack. I know it might have seemed Harry/Jack for a minute there, but I assure you, it is not. That was just me shipping the two. I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of them soon, so keep your eyes peeled for that! (And tell me if it's a good idea lmao, I need help. Also, do they have a ship name? What is it?)**

 **Anywho, feel free to drop a favourite/follow/review. Gimme some feedback! Were the characters in character? Was baby Percy adorable enough? Did you like Jamie's cameo? Did I put enough fluff? Tell me!**

 **A big thank you to all who did so for the first chapter!**

 **Also, feel free to scream with me on Tumblr kaymegami!**

 **~MD5813**


End file.
